


see you in my dreams

by seungmims



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmims/pseuds/seungmims
Summary: hyunjin and seungmin are soulmates, they meet and fall in love because they are both seeing each other while they're in coma but one day they wake up and forget about each other





	see you in my dreams

coming soon !


End file.
